


The Warchief's Dues

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Clothing Kink, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Free Use, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Mind Games, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, What-If, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Witness an alternate telling of the Fourth War where warchief Sylvanas conquers Azeroth and turns her foes into the Horde's cumdumps... Only to join them once she has overstayed her welcome.
Relationships: Alexstrasza (Warcraft)/Original Character(s), Alleria Windrunner/Original Character(s), Jaina Proudmoore/Original Male Character(s), Liadrin (Warcraft)/Original Character(s), Maiev Shadowsong/Original Male Character(s), Sally Whitemane/Original Character(s), Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Character(s), Thalyssra (Warcraft)/Original Character(s), Tyrande Whisperwind/Original Male Character(s), Valeera Sanguinar/Original Character(s), Vanessa VanCleef/Original Character(s), Vereesa Windrunner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Warchief's Dues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [browser13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/gifts).



> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

It wasn’t every day that Sylvanas Windrunner got an opportunity to visit Stormwind City, but this was a special occasion. Though the Horde had been occupying the conquered human nation for many months now, the warchief had been too concerned herself with finishing the war she had started to properly visit the city. But that didn’t mean Sylvanas was ignorant to the operations being conducted within its limits. After all, it was she who made sure to redirect all “qualifying” captives to Stormwind so that they could be processed and put to better use serving the Horde with their bodies instead of simply rotting away behind iron bars. And Sylvanas made sure to read every single report that came from the city in great detail, relishing in the satisfaction of knowing those who had once stood in her way were now stripped of all their freedoms and paying for their defiance. Long had she wished to make the long trip southward so that she could personally witness the fruits of the Horde’s labor, and now that day had finally arrived.

But Sylvanas didn’t come to Stormwind empty-handed. Instead, the true reasons for her visit were being pulled along behind her, the collars and leashes around their necks held by strong orcish warriors. Alleria and Vereesa Windrunner, the clothing and armor torn from their bodies to reveal perky breasts and the tucked clefts of their pussies, were forced to follow their twisted sister through the front gates of Stormwind. Their flawless elven skin remained unblemished, but Sylvanas knew that wouldn’t last long once she gave her troops the permission they were all waiting for. Indeed, many of the orcs, trolls, tauren, and goblins among the parade were greedily eyeing the sisters’ petite bodies. Seeing the two of them brought so low and treated like nothing more than pieces of meat brought a smile to Sylvanas’s lips. Once long ago she had cared deeply for them both, but they made the grave error of standing against her and so, like all of the Banshee Queen’s enemies, they had to be brought to heel. And if that meant joining the rest of the Horde’s breeding slaves then so be it.

They had been the last to fall. Now that the two Windrunners had been brought under the Horde’s thrall, there were none left to oppose Sylvanas’s rule. The war with the Alliance had been decided swiftly with a Horde victory, but it didn’t take long for formerly neutral factions to rise up and oppose the tyrannical warchief. Yet one-by-one they also fell, and all the while the cunning elven rangers had eluded their sister’s grasp. It wouldn’t at all be an exaggeration to say that Sylvanas quite literally tore apart Azeroth to find them both, and while the search had been exhaustive, it had also led the Horde to secure plenty of other delicious prizes. In the end, they all became broodmares for the endless war. It was the same fate that awaited Alleria and Vereesa; Sylvanas could see the defeat in their eyes when she finally stopped to face them underneath the shadow of Alleria’s own defaced statue that stood within the city’s gate.

“Prepare them,” commanded Sylvanas with a smirk, giving one last glance at her bound and gagged sisters being dragged away. “I think it’s time I saw for myself how our other trophies are faring.” Horde troops dragged the struggling elves away to the Old Town district where they would be made ready to serve, including the brandings and tattoos that would serve as constant reminders to whom they now belonged. Which left Sylvanas alone to pursue her own wicked curiosity.

Of course no visit to Stormwind would be complete without a tour through the most popular district in the city, the former trade district that had since been appropriately renamed “the breeding pens” under Horde ownership. It only made sense. All visiting travelers would have to pass through the district in order to enter Stormwind, and they could relieve themselves after such a long journey with one of the many slaves put up for public use. As the Banshee Queen entered the central plaza, her ears were filled with the sonorous clamor of a massive crowd gathered near the fountain. Though Sylvanas couldn’t see the focus of their attention, she could make an educated guess, and a smile spread across her face as she pushed her way through the dense throng to confirm her suspicions. In the center of the crowd, each of them locked into a wooden pillory, four Alliance slaves were busy making future Horde soldiers.

Jaina, Tyrande, Maiev, and Valeera were all lined up in a row, their bellies swollen and distended due to the half-breeds that belonged to unknown fathers growing inside. Each of them looked like shattered visages of their former selves with eyes rolled back and tongues hanging freely as tears of forced ecstasy ran down their faces. And of course their once-flawless bodies were covered with dried cum stains, various hickeys and love bites, and degrading body writing scrawled in crude black ink. As if the utter ruination of their bodies and minds wasn’t humiliating enough, they all wore graffiti that proudly declared them as “cock warmer” or “bastard baby maker.” Also gone were the jewelry of their past lives. The only accessories they were allowed to wear – since clothing was strictly forbidden in their new roles as cumdumps – were the steel piercings fastened through their hardened nipples and the collars that seemed perhaps a bit too tight around their necks, which no doubt only added to each broken woman’s mind-numbing bliss as they came again and again upon the cocks that fucked them stupid.

Jaina seemed the furthest along in her pregnancy as every Horde soldier had been most eager to breed the petulant archmage immediately upon her capture. There had even been a brief betting pool of gold for the first one to knock her up, but so many cocks had cum inside her on the first day that it was impossible to determine who had won. Not that any of that mattered as the orcs were more than happy to finally have the gorgeous Lord Admiral as their cocksleeve, and indeed orcs made up the bulk of Jaina’s clientele. The cheeks of her ass had been tattooed with a stamp that stated “orc cocks only” so that her new purpose could be made clear to anyone fucking Jaina from behind, such was the case at that moment. Two large green hands dug into the mage’s ample hips as the steady _plap-plap-plap_ of his stomach smacking her plump ass mingled with her screams of pleasure. Any objections that Jaina once had to her imprisonment as a free use breeding sow had now been thoroughly fucked out of her mind, replaced with eternal gratitude at being blessed with a never-ending supply of those orc cocks she had always craved.

The three elves lined up beside Jaina fared no better, and each of them had been similarly mind-broken into slavish servitude to their new Horde masters. Where once they had been fearsome terrors on the battlefield, Tyrande and Maiev were now fulfilling their new duty in personally replenishing the Horde lives they had taken. Their round bellies – already hard at work growing new orcs, trolls, or whoever else had cummed inside them many months ago – were each tattooed with the Horde sigil to make clear their new purpose, but it was quite unnecessary as both elf-sluts were eager to do their part. Tyrande and Maiev, now completely tamed and freed of their fantasies of Kaldorei superiority, were crying out in unadulterated lust as their well-hung lovers, a blood elf and tauren respectively, slammed into them from behind with such force that their heavy tits flopped wildly to the rhythm of their rutting. Though they could not be seeded against until their next birth, both fallen warriors had become addicted to the sensation of barbaric Horde cock cumming inside their pussies and their pleas for more creampies could just barely be heard above the cheers of the crowd. Their eyes rolled back in tandem when that wish was granted soon enough, their purple pussies filled to the brim by men they had once looked down upon with utter scorn.

But none of them could compare to Valeera, who was so far fallen in her own submission as to be practically recognizable. The Zandalari troll currently thrusting into her loose hole also had his fist wrapped around her long blonde ponytail so that he could pull on it at will, and Valeera looked as though she couldn’t be happier. Every tug on her head, every deep slam against her cervix, sent her pussy into orgasmic convulsions. And with her high-pitched cries of joy came the ever-constant dribble of arousal from her stretched cunt, making the stonework between her spread feet slick and slippery. Valeera’s wanton squeals were only silence for a moment when she clenched her teeth at the sensation of another batch of hot spunk painting her womb white, which sent the cum-drunk elf into her umpteenth climax that day. The troll had only just pulled out and rejoined his brothers when the pathetic whore began to shake her hips for another hard cock, and it didn’t take long for an orc to step up to the challenge of satisfying her unending thirst.

While Sylvanas could have stayed and watched the debasement of her hated foes all day, she wanted to check the progress of a few other trophies. Her next stop would be the auction house. Once a place to barter goods, now the building dealt exclusively in the sale of meat, particularly the exquisite holes of many grade A breeding slaves. Sylvanas walked in just in time to observe the final bid on Alexstrasza, her fit and naked body full exposed so that everyone could see what they were buying. A magical collar fitted around her throat prevented the enslaved queen from assuming her dragon form, which meant she was trapped forever in an elven body that could be impregnated by mortals again and again and again.

The lucky goblin who purchased Alexstrasza promptly ran up onto the stage, yanked harshly on the queen’s leash to pull her down onto both hands and knees, and promptly mounted his dragon bitch right then and there. Alexstrasza’s cries of pleasure rang throughout the auction hall while the uncaring greenskin used her gleaming horns as a pair of handlebars to assist her defilement. His girthy green cock rammed in and out of her trembling pussy in the pursuit of giving the noble dragon a bastard half-breed, but he also wanted to put on a good show for everyone watching. The goblin promptly flipped the Life-Binder onto her back, clambered atop her, and thrust back into her warm cunt. Now the gorgeous red-headed beauty had to suffer the shame of such a position with her legs bouncing high in the air while she endured the most mind-shattering mating press ever. Giving life, after all, was Alexstrasza sacred duty, and she fulfilled her purpose with as much grace as she could muster while at the same time crying out like a loose whore, even when her womb finally accepted the goblin’s gooey white seed.

Vanessa Van Cleef was next on the docket, and the fallen Defias was led up with her arms and legs bound by heavy ropes and a ball gag secured within her mouth. Yet for all the curses gone unsaid, the human’s spirited eyes still shined with all the fiery hatred she possessed for the Horde filth now vying to purchase her fertile womb. In the end, it was a troll who proved the victor, and he towered over the smaller human by at least several feet. When he pulled out his cock, Sylvanas could see in Vanessa’s eyes the fear of such a monster ever fitting inside her, but luckily the troll knew just how to break her in. Bent over on a table right there in the middle of the room, the squeals of forced pleasure coming from Van Cleef as her teenage pussy was plundered provided ample motivation for the Horde to bid on the next girl with increased fervor.

A roar rose up among the crowd as former Inquisitor Whitemane was brought onto the stage. Once a troublemaker firmly imbedded within the Forsaken’s own backyard and then risen to join the Lich King’s ranks, the state of Whitemane’s undead body did nothing to deter the fierce bidding war that followed. After all, magically-enhanced undead bodies were just as warm as any other and, thanks to some ingenious goblin alchemy, could be made just as fertile. A fact that was not lost on Whitemane as she watched them quietly with her pale body on display. She was determined to endure this humiliation with as little emotion as possible, but that plan failed when the winning orc lifted her up and stuck her upon his dick in a full nelson. Whitemane’s face instantly exploded into a full ahegao, eyes rolled back and tongue waggling lewdly from her mouth, and the orc proudly carry-fucked his new toy through the parted crowd and out the front door.

There was one more place Sylvanas wished to see before returning to observe her sisters, and that was the central cathedral. Once devoted to worship of the Light, new Horde management had convert the holy place into a den of sin. At the center of such depravity were two former leaders of the Horde, forced into the same servitude as their Alliance counterparts. It simply couldn’t be helped. Liadrin and Thalyssra were too much a threat, and they had unwisely spoken out against Sylvanas. Before they knew it, both elves had been tied up by the very people they once led and were subjected to their endlessly lust. Now, as the Banshee Queen entered the cathedral, she was pleased to see both of them with swollen bellies. With more creative positions now limited due to their pregnancies, Liadrin and Thalyssra were simply laid atop the central altar as a long line of Horde men waited to use their holes. The combined slurry of cum from many generous donors gushed obscenely from their pussies and assholes to defile the holy altar, but neither elf was aware of their blasphemy. Both looked absolutely fucked-stupid, their eyes rolled back in pure elation as thick orc and troll cocks slammed into their juicy twats. The fact that both bitches were already pregnant did nothing to deter the men. Sure, they could have just as easily fucked their asses, but eventually the cumdumps would give birth and it would once against be time to breed them again. It never hurt to practice.

It was enough for Sylvanas to know that her allies-turned-enemies had been thoroughly broken, and she didn’t need to stay around any longer. As the warchief left the cathedral, she neglected to notice all the covetous eyes of her own troops watching her strut so confident in her secured victory. Sylvanas was too busy looking forward to the defilement of her sisters. She followed the cobbled stone pathway to the Old Town district, passing Horde citizens along the way who would have never been allowed to step foot within the human city before. But now that they owned the nation, orcs and trolls walked the streets of Stormwind as casually as though they were naturally-born citizens. A few of them bowed their heads respectfully as their warchief passed by, but most simply ignored her and went about their business. While the Banshee Queen’s victories were well-regarded, the elf herself still possessed a soiled reputation. The fact that she had made her most vocal detractors into mindless breeding sows certainly did Sylvanas no favors. Many of the more traditional Horde races thought it despicable that she would betray her own elven race in such a way, even if they were separated by thousands of years of evolution. But now that Liadrin and Thalyssra had been thoroughly dealt with, none dared speak their concerns aloud. And that suited Sylvanas just fine.

She arrived at the former headquarters of SI:7 and entered with an eager haste. Inside she found a glorious sight, and to say that her sisters had been prepared would be an understatement. Both Alleria and Vereesa now wore Horde brandings on their firm buttocks as well as matching womb tattoos just below their delicate belly buttons. Their firm breasts were also sagging slightly, pulled downward by the weight of the iron barbell piercings through their nipples. And to ensure that no damage could be done to the dicks that would soon be enjoying their mouths, ring gags had been attached that held their jaws wide open and ready at all times. Such a wonderous display brought a smile to Sylvanas’s lips, and she chuckled mirthfully even as her sisters fixed her with venomous glares. “It’s a good look for you two,” said the Banshee Queen. “Only the best for my own kin.”

“You’re shick,” spat Alleria, her words slurred slightly by the instrument in her mouth. She pulled at the tight ropes that held her arms behind her back, but they were inescapable. “There’sh a shfeshial ‘lace in ‘ell ‘or you.”

Sylvanas merely shrugged. It was nothing she hadn’t heard before when similarly gloating before the likes of Jaina and Tyrande, and look where they were now. “That’s been assured for a long time. But at least this way I can enjoy the rest of this cursed existence knowing that my sisters are being… well cared for.” The time for talk was over. Sylvanas took a step back so that her troops had the room they needed to work, and then she gave the signal to begin. The naked males waiting on the sidelines descended upon the squirming elves in a flash, snatching them up in burly arms and twisting them into preferred positions. All while Sylvanas stood back and watched with satisfaction swelling in her cold heart.

Of the two, Vereesa was handling the ruination of her flawless elven body the worst – as expected – and perpetual screams of tortured bliss erupted from her mouth as two big-dicked taurens slammed their massive bullcocks into her lower holes. Her petite body had never meant to take such large members, a fact made clear by the way her tummy bulged outward each time the studs slammed balls-deep into her depths. They had the flailing elf suspended in the air and pinned between their hulking forms as they rutted fast and hard into her pussy and ass. However, from the way Vereesa sang at the top of her lungs and wrapped her legs around the tauren pounding her cunt, discomforted seemed far from the mind of the cock-shocked Windrunner. Her unspoken surrender became obvious when her pale body shuddered in mute ecstasy, the clear sign of a forced climax, just seconds before both tauren filled her with the first of many, many more creampies to come in her future.

Alleria Windrunner, on the other hand, held the exclusive attention of the trolls, who were eager to fuck and breed the celebrated ranger-hero of their ancient foe. Though they were now allied with Silvermoon, that didn’t temper the ferocious at which they raped the blonde elf senseless. Two trolls had Alleria down on her hands and knees – like the dirty dog they always suspected her to be – while they spitroasted her supple body between them. Alleria took every opportunity to glare upward at the fat-cocked bastard stretching out her throat, or at least she tried whenever her blue eyes weren’t rolled back in sheer ecstasy from the second bitch-breaker slamming against her cervix. The trolls cackled at the way their elven cocksleeve slobbered her juices – both from her mouth and pussy alike – so shamelessly, and they didn’t hold back from the savage way they pulled on her golden hair and spanked her pale, plump rump until it was glowing red with three-fingered handprints. They quickly filled Alleria full of seed and moved aside, only to be replaced by a fresh pair of trolls from a line that stretched all the way out the door.

It was the best thing Sylvanas had seen in years, and the one thing that brought a glimmer of joy to her miserable existence: revenge. Her sisters had chosen their allegiances poorly, and now they would be facing the consequences for the rest of their lives. In Sylvanas’s twisted mind, it was only fair. Mercy couldn’t be allowed in her new Horde, and what better way to demonstrate that than by turning her own flesh and blood into unwilling broodmares. Well, unwilling for now. It was only a matter of time until their minds were as broken as the Alliance guttertrash currently getting fucked rotten in the other district. And since elves especially were well-known to break the fastest, Sylvanas knew it would only take a week until all personality had been fucked from the fallen ranger’s heads, replaced by a slavish desire to be obedient cumsluts.

More than anything, Sylvanas wished that she could have stayed longer. To see both Alleria and Vereesa slowly crumble – their iron resolves wear down as cock after cock dumped virile loads into their branded bodies – would have been great, but she had important matters to oversee as warchief. Azeroth may have been pacified, but there were other plans that still needed to be carried out. With one last look back at the wide-eyed faces of her sisters, Sylvanas walked out into the midday sun with wailing cries of bliss chasing after her.

Stormwind Keep was her next destination, but Sylvanas didn’t get far. As soon as she rounded a street corner near a busy tavern, the Banshee Queen encountered a literal wall of men. Orcs, trolls, and tauren, they all stood shoulder-to-shoulder in order to block the road, as if they were waiting specifically for her arrival. As soon as she laid eyes upon them, alarm bells started to sound within Sylvanas’s head. “Move aside,” she commanded. “You dare obstruct your warchief?”

None of them said a word, but they did immediately break ranks and rush toward the slender elf. Each one ran at full speed, as if racing to reach her first and claim the prize. To see so many hulking forms barreling upon her activated Sylvanas’s finely honed reflexes, and she instantly raised her hands to blast them with a wave of dark energy. But when her magical powers did not summon forth, a flicker of confusion passed over her face. The undead queen then reached for her bow, but that brief hesitation was enough to seal her fate. If she had gone for it first, she might have stood a chance.

“You stupid banshee bitch,” snarled the first orc to reach her. He lunged forward with surprising swiftness and wrapped a single hand around Sylvanas’s slender elven neck. His grip was powerful enough to snap it like a twig, but all he needed was the smallest amount of pressure to hold her still. “Did you really believe this wouldn’t happen? You gave us the tools to dominate and enslave the most powerful sorceresses in the world.” He tilted his head toward a nearby lamppost, and only then did Sylvanas notice the magical ward that hung from it. “You should have known that one day they’d be used against you. Well it hardly matters now. You won’t have to do anymore thinking once we fuck your brains out.”

The warchief’s hands beat futilely against the muscled arm that held her off the ground, her legs kicking wildly in the air. “You… This is treason!” She was just about to gain enough leverage to swing her feet high enough to strike him in the face, but by then more of his comrades had grabbed hold of her flailing limbs. “How dare you?!”

“I guess we outta be grateful,” laughed a troll. “Da Horde has neva had such an effective warchief. Ya assembled da greatest collection of cumdumps dat Azeroth has eva known. Now da only thing left for ya ta do is ta join them.” His fingers, as well as many others, quickly went to work peeling away the many layers of protective leather that kept the elf’s petite yet equally voluptuous body hidden from them. And when those were finally discarded, the Banshee Queen’s gorgeous blue-grey form was on full display and ripe for the taking.

Without her magic, Sylvanas had no hope of breaking free of their grasp with just her strength alone, not when just one hand from the brutes could wrap entirely around her trim waist. The Banshee Queen felt so insignificant and tiny as her former subjects held her in the air, and that frightened her more than the massive cocks that had now been revealed in her presence. “Do your worst!” she snarled, not willing to show even the slightest bit of cowardice. Sylvanas refused to believe these brutes could break her, even after personally witnessing the fates of Jaina and all the others. She was not as weak as them.

But it was a challenge they were more than happy to accept, and her body was quickly pulled into the lap of a waiting tauren. “I’ve been waiting for this moment,” he said in a deep voice, his large hands pawing at her perky breasts. His cock was absolutely massive, to the point that even Sylvanas had a hard time taking her eyes off it, and it quickly became clear that he was selected to be the first to fuck the hated warchief just to make the experience as painful as possible. _“That thing is going to ruin me!”_ she realized, and it was the same thought going through every Horde’s head as they watched the flat tip dock against her puffy pussy lips. There were no words to be spoken; just a quick tug downward and the first few inches popped into her snug cunt. But that wasn’t enough for the tauren. With a huff through his nostrils, he firmly seized the elf’s hips and yanked her all the way down until their hips collided.

“Unnggh!” Sylvanas groaned and her eyes rolled backward in cock-shocked pleasure as soon as the big bull’s shaft slammed balls-deep into her elven snatch. “Buh-biiiig!”she squealed without thought.

“You see?” boasted the tauren as he began to bounce the warchief-turned-cocksleeve on his dick. “She’s no different than the others. Just another elf-slut ready to be made into our brainless cumdump.”

A chorus of laughter arose from the group gathered around the depraved scene. “It’s true. Da elves always be breakin’ da fastest,” chuckled one troll, and he quickly dropped into a low squat behind her. Sylvanas was barely even aware of his presence until she felt his blunt tip smear a dab of precum across her asshole. “It’s in der nature.”

Sylvanas knew exactly what he was planning to do, and she wouldn’t allow it. “S-stop that!” she cried out above the smacking sounds of her thighs meeting the tauren’s body each time his cock crashed against her cervix. “Huaah! Y-you – Ooah! – will re-regret thi – Grrlck!”

The haughty elf’s words were cut off by an opportunistic orc who had decided her mouth would be better put to use sucking his dick than making worthless threats. And he was right. Despite her state of undeath, Sylvanas’s holes were as hot and wet as any other, and her mouth was no different. “Fuck,” he groaned. “Didn’t know you’d still be this warm. You’ll make an excellent cumdump.”

As the thick shaft pushed her jaw to the breaking point and thrust deep enough to bulge her neck, Sylvanas couldn’t ignore the lingering taste of another girl’s quim. _“Who was he inside before me?!”_ she wondered frantically, though such thoughts were interrupted when she felt his big green hands grasp her long elven ears. The defining characteristic of her proud race were then used as nothing more than handlebars so that the orc could hammer his long, gnarled dick down her throat again and again, forcing obscene choking sounds from the ex-warchief. “There, that’s better. Fucking take it, you uppity bitch!”

And of course the troll behind Sylvanas couldn’t be forgotten. Even with his comrades spitroasting the elf between them, he still managed to sync up with their rhythm and finally push his fat cock through the tight ring of her anus. A muffled shriek vibrated around the orc’s entire length as Sylvanas was finally stuffed airtight like so many of her rivals had also experienced. Now the Banshee Queen was sharing their fate: serving as an unwilling fucktoy to hard, virile men. She continued to struggle to break free as they rutted into her rapidly-loosening holes, but escape was impossible. They held her in-place with their strong hands and even stronger cocks, squishing her petite body between them as their thrusts became faster and more urgent.

When finally it came time to christen their new cumdump, none of them held back. The tauren was the first to erupt, and he did so by holding her wiggling hips still so that every sticky rope could be pumped into her precious womb. “I didn’t get to breed Tyrande,” he said as so much cum filled Sylvanas’s pussy that it began to seep from her bruised lips, “But you’ll make it up to me.”

“Ya can have it,” hissed the troll as he similarly creampied the Dark Lady from behind. “Nothing beats elf ass. Can’t wait ta see if all da Windrunners be dis tight.”

Briefly, Sylvanas remembered her sisters who were at that very moment enduring the same trial just down the road. She recalled the way their eyes rolled back in unwanted pleasure, mouths open in shameful moans as they came over and over upon oversized dicks. _“Is that what I look like right now?”_ Such thoughts invaded her mind even as the orc’s foul cum poured down her throat and warmed her belly. He was brutal in the way his grip upon her ears forced Sylvanas’s face to press into his musky pubes, her slim nose digging into hard abs.

Having subjected their hated warchief to their violent lusts, all three men felt better than they ever had in their lives, but they also knew many more of their comrades were also waited their turn. With haste, they extracted their cocks from Sylvanas’s overflowing orifices and dumped her unceremoniously on the ground. Then the shadows of countless Horde races fell over her prone body, each one stroking their erections in anticipation.

But the Banshee Queen was not defeated so easily. Her red eyes quickly regained their focus and glared upward with intense hatred. “F-fuck you…” groaned Sylvanas as a gooey creampie began to leak from her gaping snatch.

“You heard the banshee bitch,” said one orc as he approached. “Let’s give her what she wants.” He flipped Sylvanas over onto her stomach, leaving her prone and vulnerable to whatever ill-intent he desired. But rather than stoop down to her level, the orc seized her wide soon-to-be-child-bearing hips and pulled them up to his level. From there, he was able to easily thrust into her creamy snatch and fill it once more with thick, meaty Horde dick.

The cock-struck elf immediately gasped aloud like a wanton whore but then pursed her lips shut. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of crying out, but neither could her spiteful nature allow her to stay silent. “Pathetic!” she said with a sneer. “You c-call this a – Uuaah!” Sylvanas couldn’t even finish her sentence before a deep thrust caused her back to arch as a jolt of pleasure ran up her spine.

“Stupid slut. You had better learn to keep that mouth shut unless it’s sucking on a dick!” The orc, still thrusting away at her raised hips, effortlessly swung his leg forward and planted his foot upon the back of his warchief’s head. Then he pressed down hard, smothering her face in the dirt and grass while forced moans continued to dribble from her mouth. “This is what you are now. Better get used to it.”

No retort or witty comeback came to Sylvana’s mind. Instead, her razor-sharp wit was being scrambled by the fat cock that was pushing her closer and closer toward that inevitable climax. “Huuugghhh… N-noooo…” she muttered. Drool was now pouring freely from her open mouth, mixing with the dirt to plaster mud all over her plump, dick-sucking lips. “I wuh-won’t c-cum on… this…” But such an outcome had already been decided. Sylvanas’s traitorous body, like all the women who had been broken before her, recognized when it had been beaten, and it was ready to accept a new master. However, such a fate would have been too good for the Banshee Queen. Sylvanas didn’t deserve a proper master. Instead, all the Horde men gathered at that spot were only interested in having a mind-broken community-owned cum-slut.

With a roar, the orc slammed himself balls-deep and painted Sylvanas’s womb with a new coat of potent seed, which at the same time triggered the cock-drunk elf’s own orgasm. With a screech loud enough for all of Stormwind to hear, the disgraced warchief came wantonly on green dick, her fat ass twerking in the air as seizures of mind-numbing pleasure wracked her body. The orc, proud of his work, slapped her blue cheeks, prompting the poor elf to squirt another orgasm all over his cock.

“Shameful.” Though the orc was still cumming and pumping Sylvanas full of spunk, a Zandalari troll emerged from the crowd to have his fun. Without a care for her comfort, he seized the trembling cumdump by her hair alone and lifted her upward until Sylvanas’s mouth was level with his throbbing dick. Then he immediately shoved it down her throat. “My people thought you’d be different. A strong, honorable leader that we could follow with pride. But you’re no better than the other elves we’ve been enslaving and breeding for centuries…” He knew she wasn’t listening. Sylvanas was lost in her own head, glowing red eyes rolled back into her skull as the troll’s dick entered her throat.

It was the sign that they had all been waiting for. “You see?” shouted a Pandaren among the crowd. “The banshee is just like all the rest! If they can be broken, so can she!”

The crowd broken into a cheer at that, and their thunderous clamor increased further when the orc finally pulled himself out of Sylvanas to show off her well-fucked pussy and all the overflowing seed it could barely contain. The effort to breed the Banshee Queen had truly begun, and it wouldn’t end until one man among the thousands had managed to impregnate the most hated of all their new fucktoys.

* * *

Without Sylvanas abusing the Horde’s leadership to spread her unending malice, a new era of peace swept across Azeroth. While the Alliance and other factions had been decimated, the new Horde was content to pull back to its borders and allow the survivors to regroup in whatever lands they were able to retain. But Stormwind remained under Horde possession, not just because it represented a new future for the once-alienated tribes but more so because of all the sinful debauchery that continued behind its stone walls.

It had taken several months, but eventually the Horde’s cumdumps had fully accepted their new lives. For their obedience, the sluts were moved from the squalid conditions of public pillories and free use gangbangs in the streets to a lavish lifestyle in the Stormwind Keep. Of course, it was mostly ceremonial. The slaves were still Horde property, their bodies fucked and seeded all day and night to further their true purpose as broodmares, but now they wanted for nothing. They were well cared for, bathed daily, and given the finest meals – though mostly the girls preferred to drink their favorite meal from the cumbowls they had been trained to use. All of them lived together in the keep, and every day men from all across the Horde would make their pilgrimage up the steps to clap the cheeks of the finest fuckmeat in Azeroth.

Currently, seated atop the king’s throne was an orc of absolutely no importance, except for the fact that he had the legendary Jaina Proudmoore grinding her ass against his groin. No longer pregnant, the mage’s body had managed to resume its youthful and slim appearance since giving birth to her half-orc bastard, and now she was utilizing all of her beauty to seduce this random orc. Jaina slobbered wantonly all over his bare chest while her hands worked away at the big, green cock jutting upward between her thick thighs. “Please breed me again,” Jaina cooed, her voice heavy with cock-drunk lust.

Yet the greenskin knew better. The former archmage had only recently birthed her contribution to the Horde ranks, and there was a mandatory waiting period so that the slaves’ bodies could recover before their next insemination. But that didn’t mean they were totally off limits. “Not a chance,” he said, smirking at the sight of the once-proud Jaina now begging so wantonly for a lowborn orc’s seed. “But show me that fat human ass and maybe I’ll think about filling that instead.”

Never one to turn down an offered dick, Jaina instantly spun around and presented her backside, bouncing her hips so that the fat cheeks jiggled and clapped in hopes that he would soon fuck her ass. Meanwhile, all around the throne room the other girls were being used in all sorts of degrading manners, and each of them couldn’t have been happier about it.

Long since broken, as promised, both Vereesa and Alleria kneeled before two well-hung trolls, their heads bouncing on those turgid shafts as loose droplets of spit and cum splattered upon their pregnant bellies. Tyrande and Maiev, their bodies now fresh and ready to be bred again, were also paired side-by-side while they endured a non-stop succession of mating presses. And nearby, Alexstrasza was being held suspended in the air, her feet daggling just a few inches above the ground, while two men spitroasted her between them. But even the Life-Binder’s stamina had limits, and she had long since passed out from her many orgasms, leaving the orc in her mouth to cum all over her face without a follow-up tongue polishing. “Great, now I’ve got a messy dick… Where’s that warchief cumrag?!” he bellowed. “She’s slacking off again!”

“She’s busy!” shouted a tauren from across the room. He was seated on the floor, his long, flaccid, and cum-soaked dick resting upon the polished limestone. And attached at the other end of it was the mouth of Sylvanas Windrunner. Both of her once-bright eyes were now dim and vacant, yet they gazed upward at the exhausted bull as she dutifully cleaned his shaft of the foul juices that lingered as a result of his romp with Alleria’s anus. “Hurry up, slut,” he said, reaching down to twist Sylvanas’s bobbing ears as she slurped and sucked away. “Someone else needs you.”

But the orc was tired of waiting, and he quickly came up behind the cock-licking Banshee Queen. “Don’t bother. I’ll take care of it myself.” He grabbed a fistful of Sylvanas’s fine hair – once the pride and joy of all her lovely features – and used it as nothing more than a rag to wipe off his dick. It was inefficient, but truly there was no better use for Sylvanas. Especially now that her belly was also fat and heavy with child. Since the once-petulant elf could no longer be bred, she was good for nothing more than to wear everyone’s stale cum. “There,” said the orc once his dick was fresh and all the cum and spit from Alexstrasza’s mouth now matted Sylvanas’s pale locks. “Good as new.”

The orc turned and left, passing by a display case that held Jaina’s lord admiral robes in perfect condition behind glass, aside from all the long-dried cum stains from the first day of her capture. It and all the other trophies had been preserved in the same room where their previous owners now served as eager cocksleeves in order to serve as reminders of how far each of the girls had fallen. Tyrande’s dress still had gashes and holes in the fabric from when her captors had been frantic to get at her fertile body, and the words “moon whore” in black ink stained the pure white. Valeera’s green daggers hung over her red cape and hood, and the jewelry that once adorned Alexstrasza’s horns now sat within a locked case. And of course all three bows that once belonged to the Windrunner were mounted on the wall, all neatly lined up in a row and joined forever just like the sisters were in eternal servitude. They would of course never have need for them again, especially since the wood had been ruined with obscene amounts of cum.

“Meal time, bitch.” Sylvanas was shaken from her stupor by a Nightborne male who walked over while carry-fucking Whitemane. The former inquisitor had a belly as big as her ego had once been, and at that moment her ass was being used as the elf’s personal cocksleeve as he bounced the moaning slut on his dick. He was grunting harshly, edging ever closer to his release, and when that moment finally came he quickly yanked his shaft from Whitemane’s anus with a loud _pop_ and aimed it downward at the small silver bowl labeled “Sylvanas.” The Banshee Queen’s eyes widened with hungry fascination as she watched ropes of delicious cum splash into the shallow bowl. Before he even finished, Sylvanas had crawled over on all fours and began to lap up the creamy treat with her face just inches above the ground.

Her impulsiveness earned Sylvanas a slap across the face. “Dumb slut! I didn’t give you permission to eat!”

“S-sorry, master,” whimpered the once-proud warchief. She cowered yet still watched as the last bits of seed dribbled from the tip. “May I?” But the Nightborne was already gone, having completely forgotten about the submissive Windrunner and moving onto his next sexual conquest. Being so utterly ignored would have once infuriated Sylvanas, but now all she could think about was her chance to finally slurp up the gooey cum that she craved. Like a wild animal, the domesticated elf shoved her face into the bowl and feasted while her pregnant belly pressed against the cold floor.

She wouldn’t be allowed much time to drink, however. Duty called, and the two trolls shoving their fat pricks down her sisters’ throats demanded her presence. “Get over here! Make us cum in your pathetic family’s mouths.” While Alleria and Vereesa gagged on cock, Sylvanas moved back and forth between the men, sticking out her tongue and delivering well-practiced rimjobs that soon brought the trolls to climax. Sylvanas could hear the loud sounds of her sisters gulping down cum, and the thought alone caused her mouth to water. It was an addiction that she shared with all the broken sluts in the room, and even after having just eaten Sylvanas already craved more.

But she would have to wait. Alleria and Vereesa, with their fair skin and perfect bodies, were favored far more than the useless Banshee Queen that had made everyone’s lives miserable in the past. The same went for every other cumdump in the room. A clear hierarchy had formed, and Sylvanas was at the very bottom. While moans and screams from all the other girls filled the room, Sylvanas’s dripping wet pussy went untouched. She yearned for someone, anyone to hold her down and fuck her brains out like they had in the beginning of her captivity, but there was no longer any need to do that. The fallen warchief had been broken, so utterly tamed that she would perform any service, no matter how humiliating, without complaint. And in return she would receive nothing. No cock, no pleasure, and only cum when it suited the men’s cruel humor.

Sylvanas Windrunner existed now only as a lowly creature, cleaning dicks marred by the orgasms of better cocksleeves. And for the first time in her long and tortured life, she was truly happy.


End file.
